


Chocolate Pony

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Complete, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Gay, Gay Blaise Zabini, Good Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sexual Content, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Strip Tease, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: An 8th year at Hogwarts post war. All houses share a common room. They have all been trying to get over the past the last few months. Trying to live a little. What could happen right? Especially when you have a group of young adults, partying and stripping.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Chocolate Pony

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’d like you to know I spent a good 2 hours listening to Pony by Ginuwine on repeat trying to find the right words and have the imagination to create this strip scene. To the point my eye throbbed with each down beat and I wanted to laugh my ass off for the absurdity of listening to it for so long! Hardest dang details I’ve ever attempted to write!! So happy that bit is over but I did it for all my fellow Slytherin friends who love the idea of Blaise/Ron strip tease. I could have stopped after that…...but I mean what kind of smut writer would I be then? 
> 
> Originally something I had tried to turn into a multi chapter, but failed at. So as my second fic ever I took it down to edit it fully and repost as a one shot. Probably the first fic I was actually proud of.
> 
> All rights belong to JK etc etc

“Come on you two it will be loads of fun!” Seamus laughed, nudging Ron in the ribs with his elbow as they walked down the hall. The redhead rolled his eyes while Harry laughed along with Seamus. 

  
Their eighth year at Hogwarts was proving to be some odd mixture of entertaining, and unusual, while being just as hard as he remembered. Surprisingly helping bring down one of the greatest dark wizards, and being on the front line of the war didn't exempt him or Harry from the exams that were required for auror training. Which frankly everyone except Hermione had found barmy.

  
Finally he had admitted that returning was providing some much needed fun. Especially since despite being students Professor McGonagall had granted them extra privileges since they were adults now. Even sharing a mutual common room and dorms between all the eighth years hadn’t been as horrible as expected. Each house still seemed to keep to themselves in the dorm rooms, maybe out of comfort or habit. 

  
Ron, Harry, Neville, and Seamus had taken the first few beds in the boys' dorms. Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins, and Zacharias Smith had taken up the few following them. Only two blokes had returned from Ravenclaw, neither of which Ron was familiar with. They slept next to Zacharias. Then much to everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott had been allowed to return. Thankfully they had taken the farthest beds in the very back of the room, exclusively to each other. 

  
Seamus tried to reason with him again. “Seriously. One round. That’s all you need to loosen up. Then if you two mental cases want to keep flying instead of joining the party then I won’t try and stop you.” Ron glanced at Harry who merely shrugged in return.

  
“Alright, one round Seamus,” Harry agreed with a firm voice. “But McGonagall let me be quidditch captain again, and who knows, maybe one of the talent scouts might fancy my coaching. I want to be at my best just in case.” 

  
Ron knew his mate was holding out hope for professional quidditch, but he himself was still hoping he’d come back around to wanting to be an auror. It was what they had always wanted, and he was one of the best bloody dark art fighters out there. Besides they could probably remain a make one hell of a solid team. 

  
“Sounds good eh?” Seamus beamed cheerfully. “You’ll have a good time. Party started an hour or two ago.” The Irish man picked up his step as they reached the fourth floor, and turned towards the right. McGonagall had had the elfs create and prepare the old unused marriage quarters from back in the day into a typical house common room and dorms while the school was being repaired. Each house equally represented in style, beds, and flags hung above the fireplace.

  
“Thestrals,” Seamus said when they came to the woodsy portrait. A plainly robed old man appeared from behind some trees and nodded once. He was a quiet man that simply did his job. But as soon as the portrait opened they were met with the complete opposite. Very loud music, and lots of chattering causing Seamus to grin at them. 

  
Most, if not all the students, were stretched out among all the sofas and cozy armchairs that had been pushed into some shape allowing them all to be closer. Even Hermione was laid up on the couch next to Hannah Abbott, talking away over a cup of something with a smile on her face. As they walked a little further in the crowd cheered, and coming around the wooden pillar blocking some of the view they found out why. In the middle of the gathering sat Zacharias who was laughing to the point of tears while Lavender Brown was dancing in his lap half naked. Harry and Ron quickly looked to each other and then to Seamus. 

  
“Told you it was a party mate’s!” The Irish man said over the noise before clapping along with the others and walking down the few remaining stairs. He took up a spot on the edge of the sofa Neville was sitting in. 

  
Ron blew out a little air, and tried not to watch his ex-girlfriend move like that too much. She had always been a little extra crazy when she drank, but she had never gotten down to nearly naked in his lap. Part of him was quite thankful for that, but her and Zacharias seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then the music suddenly stopped, applause erupted followed by side splitting laughter when Lavender fell trying to remove herself from the man’s lap. It helped that she was laughing also. 

  
“I think they are a bit far gone don’t you say?” Harry asked rhetorically. 

  
“Imagine McGonagall walking in right now. Dare say she’d have a stroke or something,” Ron laughed lightly. That had been one of the 8th year privileges. They were allowed to have parties on the weekends as long as they supplied their own alcohol and kept things civil. She had enchanted the door herself to ensure 7th years weren’t allowed to enter the dorms after 6pm on Fridays until Monday 8am. 

  
“Look,” Harry pointed across the group. “...there is a spot open by Dean. Let’s go.” 

  
They walked over quickly to grab the seats next to their fellow housemate before one of the highly intoxicated ones snatched it up. Anthony Goldstein, who they had come to know from Ravenclaw, was walking around the group pouring more firewhiskey into cups, and little shot glasses littered around tables and in hands. The bloke had proven quite the adventurer and enabler. 

  
Ron downed half the glass the man poured and handed to him while Harry studied his own before following him. It burnt just as bad as ever, but Dean patted his back. He didn’t know why though since it was Harry that had started coughing. 

  
“Wand’s in loves!” Parvarti said, coming up next to them holding out a small pail that had the tips of all kinds of wands sticking out of it. Ron and Harry both just looked at her, to each other, and then back at the witch who was waiting with a smile. 

  
“Come on mates, we agreed to one round. That’s all!” Seamus piped up from their left.

  
“Why does she need our bloody wands?” Ron asked the Irish man. 

  
“It’s how we pick who has to dance next! Put your wand in. If it gets picked you either put on a striptease or well….”

  
“I’ve put a curse on the bucket. If you don’t do it then you’ll have boils neck to waist all day tomorrow! Try putting a shirt on then!” Daphne Greengrass cut in with a laugh, leaning back against Theodore Nott. 

  
“Seriously? Nev? ‘Mione?” Ron asked around for validation not to do it. He couldn’t dance, and even if he did he sure didn’t want to do it in front of everyone. Hermione only shook her head at him and looked away, probably still irritated from earlier. Neville though put his hands up in self defense. It was then as he swiveled his gaze around that he noticed that two of his male classmates were missing upper shirts along with Lavender. 

  
“I think seriously mate,” Harry whispered, nodding to the corner where Padma was also shirtless with only her bra on, and was snogging Wayne Hopkins into the wall near the girls dorm stairs. 

  
“Loosen up and have a little fun boys,” Parvarti encouraged, wiggling the pail in front of them again. With a sigh, and slight apprehension, he and Harry both dropped their wands into the pail with a sigh. “Wooo! Now who goes next?” she asked twirling around away from them. 

  
“Harry, Ron, you want to go back to flying so much one of you go,” Seamus suggested. 

  
Harry snorted as if the idea was absurd. “No. I’m good, I’m just going to have a few drinks.” 

“Alright then Ron, looks like you’re up!” Parvarti said with a smile. 

  
“Wait I….” Ron groaned as she closed her eyes, ignoring him and reached into the pail. She moved her hands along the various wood until she finally pulled out an average sized decorative what seemed to be a larch wood wand.

  
“Ohhhhhhhhh………” some around the room echoed. 

  
Ron furrowed his brows. “Who’s is it?” he asked. It wasn’t a wand he was familiar with. Half the room pointed towards where the Slytherins sat. Nott, Daphne and Malfoy were laughing and Zabini simply gave a face of indifference. Some Ravenclaw witch named Mandy came up behind the dark Slytherin and patted his shoulders whispering something in his ear.

  
“Zabini?” Ron gaped, and the large group giggled confirming his fear. “Bloody hell no. Pick again,” he protested. Like hell he was going to be having some Slytherin wiggling their ass in his face. He didn’t even give thought to the fact that it was a male. His brain registered Zabini, Slytherin, and no way.

  
Zabini merely shrugged, seemingly unbothered. “Too bad Weasley. It's magically binding and like fuck if Im gonna walk around tomorrow with boils all over me.” 

  
Ron went to protest again, but Malfoy beat him to it. “Come on it's better than shaking your ass for…” the blond looked over, and glanced up and down him before gesturing lazily to him. “...that.” 

  
Zabini chuckled. “Don't worry mate, if I work things right maybe I’ll cause him to pause out.” 

  
The standing Slytherin winked at Ron who was instantly taken aback. Many were watching him with raised eyebrows waiting to see what would happen. All except Harry who wore the slightest look of pity. 

  
“Come on then Weasel. You're holding up the game,” Draco tried to order, but Ron shot him a murderous glare that caused the blond to recoil. The only time the stupid git ever talked anymore was when he was drinking, and frankly he’d be happy if someone cast a permanent oscausi on him. 

  
“Mate all you have to do is just sit there,” Seamus said as if the fact there was nothing he had to do made it any better. 

  
“Quit being a pathetic Gryffindork, and move your arse. Blaise can show you how, or maybe Potter can have a go.” Draco wiggled his eyebrows and started laughing at himself, clearly already haven had too much to drink. Then surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, others began laughing as well as if it was contagious. 

  
Ron growled and snatched one of the bottles of Firewhiskey off the table to pour another half a cup. He downed it quickly, and suppressed the burn with his irritation. Maybe the whiskey would keep him from punching the ferret in the face, and help him survive this torture.

  
“Fucking fine,” he finally said slamming the cup, and bottle down on the table a little to hard. He rose to his feet and pointed an angry finger at Seamus who was trying quite hard not to smile in amusement. “You owe me for doing this shite mate.” 

  
Out of nowhere some kind of muggle music started echoing against the stone walls from the oddly shaped wireless on the other side of Hermione. The music was stimulating and empowering while being steady and upbeat. Prime party music. He huffed and charastically flopped into the chair sitting in the middle of the crowd. Not as much of a flop as he would have liked to though since it was just a simple wooden chair from one of the dorm desks.

  
Ron watched the dark man swallow down the rest of his own cup, and then whisper something to Malfoy who nodded in either approval or understanding. Then he turned to him with a determined, and confident look that caused a small lump in his throat to form. His hand itched for his wand in the pail even though he knew the other man didn't have his. So he tried to relax the natural instinct despite half his brain trying to tell him to watch out.

  
Lyrics, calmly but energetically, started. A smooth voice blending in yet standing out as the same steady beat continued, and then without any prompting Blaise put his hands out in front of himself, and began to move his body. The man rolled his torso like a sheet in a soft breeze, the dark blue of his shirt probably hiding even more movement. Each fresh wave of his body seemed to have him moving sideways, closer and closer. 

  
Ron blinked a few times to register that Zabini was indeed getting closer to him. He just wanted this bloody thing over with and decided to focus on the beats to hopefully pass the time quicker. Looking at the man’s knees he couldn’t help it as his attention was drawn up to the hem of Zabini's shirt when the man's dark hand was moving towards it. 

  
Alternating he was inching it up and down with each smaller and flatter note. Building anticipation for the other students. Definitely not for him, but regardless Ron found that his gaze moved across the floor with the man who was now sliding side to side at an angle. Both hands acting like they were pulling his hips forward. 

  
Then a foot away from him, the same hand that had been teasing them earlier went back to Zabini’s slowly began revealing a dark brown stomach. It was almost completely up to his pecs when the music stopped for a millisecond, and he let the shirt fall back down into place. The entire common room made noises of disappointment while Blaise held up a finger in the air moving it back and forth to quiet them. Ron was surprised to find that he was vaguely interested to see what the man was going to do next. 

  
The music popped back into the room with a hard deep double beat rejuvenating the atmosphere where it had left off. Zabini slipped the shirt over his head in a fluid movement, and let it fall carelessly to the floor in those 2 beats. Flexing and pumping his chest out with his arms in front of him, and as it fell the witches in the room cheered at the impressive display. 

  
Another roll of Zabini’s stomach caused Ron's eyes to fix onto the movement, and his mind to oddly drift to the chocolate fountain Honeydukes occasionally had on display. Smooth, flat, a beautiful tempting color of dark brown that….. The redhead shook his head, and cursed himself for staring. He turned away just in time for Zabini to slide up to his right side in one long effortless stride. 

  
Ron wondered if the song would ever change, and how long it would keep the same exciting and empowering beat which seemed to be fueling the dark Slytherin. Only occasionally was it adding in a softer subtler tone. It was providing the perfect mix for Zabini to rock his body down slowly to a crouch level before grinding his way back up. He was only inches away from his leg which instinctively flinched. Then the man held onto one of the back corners of the chair with one hand, using the free weight to power his hip movement, acting like it was some kind of wall he could rut against.

  
The close proximity made Ron’s skin tingle on that side of his body and more instinct told him to move out of the way. With the dark man's crotch almost up against his leg though frankly he was afraid to move it. Ron closed his eyes, willing himself to relax when Zabini was standing upright again. 

  
However when he opened his eyes though he was unprepared to be met straight on with Zabini’s torso. The man was now on the other side of him, leaning his upper body over so it was practically in his face. His long arms were bent on either side of his own head keeping them up so he still wasn't touching him thankfully.

  
The redhead couldn’t help but rake up and down the man’s chest with it being that close to his face. Zabini's pectorals weren’t overly defined, but were very nicely noticeable. Especially as he flexed them with each alternating time he pushed out the side of his hip. Then there were two spots of even darker, almost black, skin that caught his eyes and caused them to gravitate towards them. The nipples jiggled slightly while the body they were attached to continued to spasm. Loud cheers interrupted his curiously straying thoughts when Zabini gave a hard thrust toward his hip with the deep beat again.

  
Suddenly his eyes were brought back up from Zabini’s pelvis, where they had apparently fallen to, when a hand shoved him hard against the chair. He was already resting against the back so he didn’t see the need for that. It made him want to growl, and shoot an insult for the fun of it. Instead though he bit his inner cheek, and remained quiet when the dark man slid sideways between his legs that had slightly parted with the impact. It forced Ron to open them wider, to prevent him from touching them, as he continued to rotate his hips closer and closer in a slow swirl. Hands raised up into the air, seeming invisibly bound until one dropped to rub his own crotch with another few pumps of his pelvis. 

  
That caused Ron’s mouth to take the form of a circle, and some color to drain from his face. Equal shock he shared with the others, except they were between laughing and “awwwing” in the thrill of the moment as they encouraged the action. He, however, didn’t know what to think or do. His mind nearly blank from that visual. Who knew Zabini was capable of such things. Granted he didn’t know the man so of course he wouldn’t know, but he had always seemed the more quiet and chilled one out of the Slytherins.

  
The man turned away, and Ron wiped his hands on the side of his trousers in what he hoped seemed like a casual normal way. All he could look at now was Zabini’s long back and ass in between his legs since it took up the majority of the view unless he looked around. He wasn’t sure he dared to look around at any of his fellow students. 

  
Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone the redhead kept focused on the lightly moving smooth back. Zabini’s arms had continued to move and slide around his own chest, torso, and pelvis as the beat kept steady. Ron wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing in the front, and he hated the part of himself that wanted to know. 

  
Although he desperately tried to talk himself out of it finally he couldn’t take it, even though it had only been about ten seconds more. Slowly he bent his neck, and tried to look around the dark man a few inches, but all he could Daphne’s, Nott, and Mandy’s eyes grow incredibly wide while they made “ohhhhh” sounds. Then the ass in front of him began shimmying, and he noticed Zabini’s black trousers starting to move loosely at the hips. 

  
A part of his mind was now begging him to close his legs, and protect his crotch. However for some unknown reason some thrill shot through his lower half, and he couldn’t make himself do it. It wasn’t just because Zabini was in the way either. The man’s trousers kept getting looser and looser while he continued to shimmy, and Ron found he was holding his own breath. He couldn’t imagine the bloke would actually drop his trousers for some game in the middle of the common room, but second later they had been shoved down, revealing dull green and yellow plaid pants. 

  
Classmates hooted and hollered in excitement somewhere in the background but Ron was too focused on the fact he was quite intensely staring. He had seen all his dorm mates in their pants damn near daily his entire school life. Sometimes even straight up naked. Except for this year so far. There was still a slight uncomfortableness being around all the other boys from other houses in what was supposed to be their private care free down time.

  
Still he had never fancied a good long look at any of his fellow Gryffindors bottoms back in the day. It was just normal and natural. So why couldn’t he stop staring at the fucking plaid ass?

  
Maybe it was the way Zabini had changed movement to rocking his hips. The motion seemed to make him unable to move his eyes from the man’s pants that despite the dullness, popped against the chocolate colored skin of the man’s lower back. Ron’s eye and arm twitched, and then he audibly gasped against his will when Zabini leaned back low to brace himself on his knees with his hands as he thrust his pelvis up into the air repeatedly with a little too much enthusiasm. The ladies seemed to disagree with that thought though…..and maybe he did too.

  
Then Zabini dropped to his knees, and just as quickly gyrated to his left, then to his right, allowing his full body to flow with the movement of the music like a snake raising up. The second the Slytherin was back to standing level, and then followed by another roll of his hips, he swirled around with his hands following the same pattern up in the air like they were connected and stopped when he faced Ron. Putting his arms back out in front of him at chest level he did another full body wave rippling yet again like melted chocolate. 

  
Ron was horrified to realize his eyes traveled down with the wave, following a dark trail of black hair that began below his belly button then disappeared into his pants. They lingered only a second to watch the man’s crotch bounce back and forth curiously. Looking up quickly it still wasn’t fast enough to go unnoticed and Zabini wiggled his eyebrows at him.

  
A fierce hot blush took over his face fast enough that he felt it, and he truly hoped the man, or actually everyone noticed. Hopefully they were all drunk enough to think his hair was causing a bit of reflection to bounce off his skin if they did. The situation was getting ridiculous, and he was beginning to feel more and more embarrassed by the second although he wasn’t even the one doing anything. 

  
His mind emptied when the bloke hrust to the side, and then to the other, both times his legs bumped into him. Ron leaned his head back in a pointless desire to escape since his body could go no further. Then the man was climbing into his lap effortlessly thanks to his long, dark and apparently toned legs that Ron found he wanted to rest his hands on. Both of Zabini's large dark hands braced on the back of the chair on each side of his red hair.

  
Ron had no clue what he was supposed to do with his own hands. They felt like they needed to move closer, but for fear of people thinking he was enjoying it he simply raised them in the air. That way at least everyone knew he wasn’t touching Zabini. 

  
The man seemed to have no care for what he was doing and Ron didn’t like the heat that pooled in his groin under the man’s bum. Feeling the tightness starting in his trousers was terrifying. Terrifying both because this Slytherin was grinding his ass into his lap with all his weight, and the fact that his body was betraying him by becoming undeniably aroused. He prayed to Merlin that Zabini couldn't feel anything. It was beginning to seem unlikely though with the ache he felt in his growing cock.

  
Then just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse his heart rate skyrocketed as the man moved his hands onto Ron’s shoulders and let them run down his body lightly before stopping them on his hips to thrust again. His eyes widened and he exhaled heavily to control himself. It took all there was in him not to squeak. Part of him wanted to cry, part wanted to laugh at the insanity, and part of him wanted the movement to continue. 

  
Zabini began swaying his upper body with the final slow pace in the song, and continued to rub his ass into his crotch as he grabbed his hands and began guiding them up his own body. Making extra care it seemed, to torture him by pressing his pale freckled hands against what now seemed like extra dark chocolate in comparison. The man was firm and soft all along his stomach, ribs, chest. 

  
Trying to keep his breathing normal he parted his lips slightly but the redhead shivered when his palm was dragged across one of the man’s stiff nipples. His cock twitched with a needy throb, but his mind didn’t seem to care at that point. He just licked his lips and watched his hands be moved around the other bloke’s body.

  
While his eyes continued to study the dark skin, and texture under his hands he didn’t register the loud pulse signaling the end of the song. Instead he was suddenly awoken from his trance by the absence of weight, and the sensation of falling with a rough thud as he and the chair landed on the floor. Blinking up at the ceiling he tried to register anything other than the physical urges and wild images in his head coursing through him. 

  
Finally he decided to chance it and looked down his body to where he had been sitting upright. Zabini was smirking at him. Then he turned and sauntered back to the Slytherins without shame. He groaned and hit his head on the floor as the common room erupted in applause, cheers and whistles. 

XXXXXXXXX

Luckily Ron had been able to hide his very real erection from the group as he pushed and willed it down as he got up from the floor. Part of the reason he was successful was everyone was well on their way to piss faced and Parvarti was already drawing a new wand from the pail. This time for Harry. 

  
He didn't dare chance a glance towards the Slytherins, and instead took up the seat next to Seamus that Harry had just vacated. Plenty of chatter was sent his way about the dance, but he hardly registered it. He did register the shoulder bump, and the smile Seamus gave him but everyone’s attention quickly turned to Harry who had been forced into the middle chair where Padma was already starting to move to a faster paced song. Lost in his own thoughts, or empty thoughts, he didn’t watch much of the strip tease. Instead he refilled his cup with a goal of trying to bury what had happened with alcohol. 

  
Two cups later though Ron was cheering loudly along with the others as Hermione was smiling through tears of laughter in the middle of the group. Daphne Greengrass ground and rubbed herself all up in the bushy hair witch's personal space. No matter how many weak attempts Hermione kept trying to push her away with.   
The Slytherin was persentient. Her breasts only covered by lilac lace were swaying in Hermione's face as Daphne seemed to snake her way down between his ex-girlfriend's legs. But then the witch popped back up and sat on her lap sideways while she circled her hips.

  
Ron was starting to think maybe drunk Slytherins weren’t so bad or they were just incredibly gifted with dirty dancing. Either way they were proving entertaining. When the song ended and Daphne placed a loud kiss on Hermione’s red stretched cheek he applauded with the enthusiasm of everyone else. It had been a damn good show, and he almost wished the witch hadn’t wanted to end things between them if she could smile and blush that much. 

  
Shaking off that train of thought Ron glanced around looking for Harry. A quick once over, and he couldn’t spot him anywhere. Standing a little unsteady he did a lap around the common room. He wanted to see if he had gotten a good look at Daphne’s bold show. It had crushed the hell out of the one Malfoy had gotten from Neville, and the look on Hermione’s face had been priceless. Not often the witch drank or allowed herself to let loose.

  
Still not spotting Harry anywhere he emptied his last small cup of the whiskey that no longer burned and made across the back of the room for the boys dorm stairs. He figured he had to be there if nowhere else, maybe to already crash. Harry had started throwing back the liquor after Malfoy wanted to start trying to pick pitiful excuses for fights that were only baited with mild insults. So he definitely wouldn’t have gone off flying anymore. 

  
After finally making it the short way up the stairs Ron opened the door, and sighed in disappointment seeing Harry’s empty bed. That probably meant he had snuck out of the party and was doing Merlin knew what. He thought it wasn’t obvious how much he had been sneaking off without him but since his split with Hermione it had become increasingly obvious.

  
Rubbing the back of the neck trying to work out the tension that had been building there for the last few hours Ron braced himself on his bedpost and toed out of his shoes. His bed looked too tempting now to rejoin the party, especially with Harry gone. Hearing the door creak he started to look over. 

  
“Hey mate you…” he started but his words died on his tongue. Ron felt himself freeze like he had been hit with a stunner. Zabini stood just inside the door. His shirt off, dark chest and abdomen still exposed. Ron was incredibly grateful the man had put his trousers back on. 

  
Blaise smirked at Ron’s reaction. “Want another strip tease Weasley?” he asked and Ron’s eyes shot back up to eye level to pretend they hadn't strayed downward. Apparently he shook his head a little too quickly causing the man frowned with fake disappointment. “Well that was a fast answer. Did I not do a good job?” 

  
Ron darted his eyes anywhere other than Zabini as the man walked casually up to him. “Wha...I...I do...dont…” he stuttered trying to find words that he didn’t have considering he didn’t really know what he was trying to say. His brain didn't seem to want to form a thought. It just started playing a visual memory of smooth skin rolling in waves.

  
“You’re cock seemed to think so though,” Blaise chuckled lightly, raising an eyebrow when he reached Ron. Ron chose not to play along so he went with no response. If he didn’t answer it wasn’t confessing anything. 

  
“It was a little difficult to finish that last bit there with a hard on against my ass,” the Slytherin continued. “It was fun watching you turn redder than your hair. Had to take it a step further with the hands and all you know? Torture is a little thing of mine. Then the finale…...I was quite proud of that one.” 

  
“You mean pushing ma bloody chair over?” Ron huffed, happy to have managed to say something even if it was in a less than threatening tone thanks to his slur.

  
The man pressed his lips together in thought and rubbed his chin while eyeing the redhead for a second. “What?” he asked innocently before closing a little more distance between them. “Didn’t like the….” Blaise pushed Ron straight onto the bed with an effortless hand to the chest thanks to the whiskey making him unsteady. “... being pushed part?” he teased. 

  
Ron tried to sit back up, but failed by only managing to prop himself up with his elbows. “You're not pushin me, just takin me off guards is all.” 

  
Zabini stifled a snort and leaned over him on the bed a little. All he did was place a finger on his chest and Ron dropped flat against the mattress again. The dark Slytherin was too close. The lump that had been in his throat was back with the close proximity and he could feel light tingles starting all over his skin again. 

  
“Take you off guard did I?” Zabini asked, tilting his head sideways like he was trying to understand. “Which part?” He started trailing his finger slowly down Ron's stomach causing the redhead to physically shudder in a disturbingly pleasant way. Had the man not drank much? Or was he too far gone? 

  
“Was it the fact that I didnt turn down the strip tease? Or was it because I was surprisingly good at it?” he continued to question. The man's finger hooked into the waistband of Ron's trousers causing his breath to hitch. “Or the fact you got turned on by me shaking my ass for you?”

  
Ron squeezed his eyes shut trying to will himself not to speak and remain silent like he had been. No admission he could pretend the wanker was making it all up. But unfortunately his drunken state allowed the words to physically be said. 

  
“All of it,” he murmured to hopefully was an empty room and hallucination. Suddenly Ron felt a heavy hand palm his groin, and he moaned pitifully at the pressure and realized his cock was half way hard. 

  
“Hmmm….” was all he heard Zabini say as the man repeatedly palmed his growing erection with interest. 

  
Peaking his eyes when his hips lifted themselves off the bed into the hand he began to panic with the fact the dark Slytherin was propped up over him with one hand on the bed. Touching him with the other, and he was liking it so much his skin felt on fire. His cock twitched and was followed by a rush of thrill that took over when Zabini unbuttoned the top of his trousers. He took a deep breath again trying to control his anticipation, but exhaled just as quickly when he felt his zip being moved down. How the man managed to do so with only one hand he hardly cared to think about. 

  
Ron did however focus fully on the tug down that his pants received. It caused his fully erect length to spring free into the fresh air. He looked down and watched the man tuck the waistband cloth under his scrotum and then snugly wrap a large dark hand around his shaft causing him to hiss. He closed his eyes because of the absurdity of the situation. Why was the bloody prat touching him? Better yet why wasn’t he stopping him? 

  
Zabini began stroking him earnestly, and it wasn’t long before Ron was panting. Then just as he was beginning to feel the build up of a climax the hand left his cock and the weight shifted off the bed. Ron groaned and went to finish himself off uncaring, but his eyes flew open when his hand was smacked away.

  
“Oi! What the….” he started to try and raise himself before dropping back again and almost choking on the air the second his cock was engulfed in the wet warmth of Zabini’s mouth. It was a beautiful feeling. The man swirled his tongue around the head of his cock softly before taking him in deeper and hallowing his cheeks. Moving his mouth and hand that was at the base of his shaft in the same motion. Working smoothly together up and down with twists trying to work sounds out of him. 

  
It was working. His breathing was rough and a moan escaped him every time the man’s other hand rolled his balls around in the palm of his hand with gentle tugs. He could feel his cock rubbing against the roof of Zabini's mouth. The little random tonguing of his slit…..

  
Working up enough Gryffindor courage to glance between his legs and see what was happening, if it was real…..he let out a mewl seeing the dark head of a man bobbing up and down on his shaft. Ron dropped his head back down in disbelief, satisfaction and closed his eyes soaking in the sensation. The sight stayed in the very front of his mind as his breathing grew heavier….panting for life like there wasn't enough air. Then Zabini tugged on his balls hard and his cock popped out of the man’s mouth causing Ron to whimper to the point of wanting to cry in desperation. 

  
“Shut up Weasley,” the bloke warned him. “Want everyone down in the common room to hear?” 

  
Ron shook his head. He wasn't aware he had been making that much noise, but that was of course the last bloody thing he wanted right now.   
“Good boy,” the Slytherin said softly before running his tongue flat against the tip of the redhead's glistening, leaking cock and taking him back in his mouth as if it was a reward.

  
Zabini started sucking on him with a new vice after that. Hungry and clearly determined to finish him off quickly. Maybe out of fear their dorm mates would walk in on what was happening. Ron felt the pleasure starting to build as incredibly fast again, keeping up with the Slytherin’s speed. Feeding off the mutual fear of being discovered, but still he wanted, needed, more. 

  
Ron allowed his hands to finally release their white knuckle grip on the covers he had, and venture down towards the head that was swallowing him alive. As close as he was to an orgasm he couldn't care less it was Zabini sucking him off anymore. Although he wasn't sure he cared much to begin with considering he hadn’t stopped the man.

  
He ran his hands over the short perfectly trimmed hair, and thrust up keeping the man's head in place. As soon as it happened though the hand that had previously been fondling and tugging on his sack quickly captured Ron's wrists from his head. Ron wanted to protest but he was weak from the intense building of too much feeling, emotion, and liquor coursing through him. It was kind of a surreal feeling.

  
“Ohhh ohhh…..ohhhhh…unnnnnn” Ron moaned desperately. He could feel the pulsing start. He was right there. The strong tongue pushing hard against his most sensitive flesh and solid suction that was pulling him into bliss…...but right before full satisfaction could be had Zabini removed his mouth. Leaving the top of the redhead’s prick wet and exposed to the chilly air while his blood and skin ran hot while his seed began spilling out of him. 

  
It felt like he was free falling over a cliff into the dark unknown. All he wanted to do was hold onto the man’s head and steady himself from the dizziness by burying his cock deep inside his throat. The grip on his wrists however remained strong, but thankfully he had the decency to stroke him through his pleasure. 

  
Ron wanted to close his eyes as his body tried to relax as it was coming down from his release, but they were blown out wide with adrenaline and endorphins. A snap to his waist got him to look down his body where the Slytherin was standing over him once again. He was putting Ron’s trousers back in place and refastening his zipper.

  
Zabini stood up straight seeming quite satisfied with himself, but Ron oddly couldn’t break eye contact. The man smirked at his stubbornness to look away like he seemed to have expected and winked. “Enjoy your dreams tonight Weasley.” 

  
Ron finally closed his eyes when the man began walking away. When he heard the dorm room door click shut he sighed happily in humiliating defeat. He was very thankful to already be drunk, and began hoping tomorrow this was all some bloody mental nightmare.


End file.
